1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to inkjet printers and, more particularly, to an inkjet printer with a recovery device.
2. Description of Related Art
When inkjet printers print, excess ink may be ejected without reaching the medium. Thus, many inkjet printers often utilize a recovery device.
A commonly used inkjet printer includes a controller, an inkjet head, an inkjet cartridge, a recovery gutter or catcher, and a recovery reservoir. The controller directs the inkjet head to draw ink from the inkjet cartridge. The recovery gutter or catcher and the recovery reservoir are positioned below the inkjet head, and the recovery gutter is connected to the recovery reservoir via a plurality of conduits. Spray area of the inkjet head is less than the surface area of the recovery gutter. When the inkjet head sprays, ink not reaching the medium is gathered by the recovery gutter/catcher, and then flows to the recovery reservoir.
However, the ink is volatile and the viscosity thereof increases easily, such as when the ink flows to the recovery reservoir. Accordingly, the viscosity of the recovered ink needs to be adjusted by adding solvent, thereby complicating the process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.